


Fever part 2

by robertstanion



Series: Pastel! Punk McNamander [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fake Proposal, John gets upset, M/M, Sickfic, fever part 2, talk of illegal gay marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: xander gets a fever and tells john the truth
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Pastel! Punk McNamander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fever part 2

It was Saturday, meaning that nobody was in school, aside from some of the nerdier students at the school who attended extra “catch-up” classes, even though they never missed a single lesson to begin with. That morning was something different, Xander had to admit. He woke in a cold sweat with his entire head feeling heavy. He pushed himself to sit up, instantly swaying. He wiped his sweat away off of his forehead, noticing his shaking arm. “Goddamit, John,” he whispered to himself, coughing as he spoke. Defeated, he lay back down, and decided to inform the other two members of their trio about the current incident.

| Xander: sup assholes   
| Xander: john got me sick  
| John: what did I tell u would happen  
| Xander: yeah, yeah, I get it, you were right  
| Xander: anyway, everything is cancelled.   
| Xander: come comfort me  
| Schaffer: I’ll pick John up, I’ll be there in ten  
| John: asshole, I can walk  
| Schaffer: but Xander can’t  
| Xander: bet.   
| Xander: fell over  
| Schaffer: LOL

That caused Xander to place his phone down in defeat as he stared up at the ceiling. He had to be patient. His parents were both working, and Xander could take care of himself, usually. Just not with a fever as immense as this one. He hated being the one to be taken care of. He was the “punk of the school,” he wasn’t supposed to let himself fall, and he certainly wasn’t to get sick. But he’d caught whatever John had had the week prior from taking care _of_ John, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

He heard the door unlock downstairs and he chose on calling back, only for his vocal chords to betray him. Instead of calling back down to them, he coughed, and then cursed at himself for not being able to form a coherent sentence. The door opened and he heard Schaffer laugh at him. The second person, being John, did _not_ laugh and rushed to Xander’s side, cupping his cheek.

“How long have you been on the floor?” He asked, his eyes full of concern.

“Not too long, just a little while. Got up, tried to prove Flick wrong, and fell over!” He tried to smile, wincing at the light. “Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“If this is just gonna be a little bit of backwards and forwards of you two being concerned with each other and then catching the same illness off of each other, I will laugh at you both, you realise?” Schaffer asked as she crouched down on Xander’s other side.

“Yes, yes, very good,” Xander rolled his eyes.

“Right, step one, let’s get you back in bed, and then we’ll talk,” John said and wrapped Xander’s arm around his shoulder, Schaffer doing the same. They lifted him up and placed him back in his bed, John immediately taking his side.

“How long have you felt like this?” He asked, pressing the back of his hand to Xander’s forehead.

“Well, since I woke up. Which was…” he checked the time on his watch. “Half an hour ago.”

“Zee, I am _so_ sorry,” he said, and frowned, biting his lip.

Xander laughed tiredly, all his energy drained as he took his sunglasses, placing them on his eyes. “Don’t be. I told you I’d be willing to get sick if it meant you were better,” he sighed and buried back under his covers. “I’m exhausted.”

“Already? And how long have you been awake?” Schaffer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The bastard doesn’t sleep,” John added, lying down beside his boyfriend, cuddling into him like he did when he was sick.

“I do sleep! Just not today!” Xander argued, lazily wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, the hoarseness in his throat beginning to grow.

Schaffer walked over to Xander’s trash can, setting it beside the bed. “You’ll need that.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Xander said as he closed his eyes.

“Let him sleep,” John huffed as he kissed Xander’s cheek. “I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

“You aren’t gonna leave my side _at_ all, are you?” Xander sighed, burying back under the covers.

“Well, you didn’t leave my side last week when _I_ was sick, I can’t just get up and leave, can I?”

“Well, I should hope not. You proposed to me last week,” he dropped in casually before he fell asleep, and the colour from John’s face dropped.

“Sorry, did I just hear that correctly, you _proposed_ to Xander?! While you were _sick?!”_ Schaffer asked from the chair at Xander’s desk.

John couldn’t help but blink a couple of times, swallowing nervously before he looked to Schaffer. “I sure as shit hope not.”

* * *

Xander woke up a total of six hours later, paler than he’d been that day and certainly a lot hotter. His temperature was breaking and he looked and _felt_ worse than he had that prior morning. He woke up and felt John’s arms around him, which he’d have expected, except the sudden nausea overcame him. “No, no, no, get off.” He said and pushed John away from him, leaning over the side of the bed.

“I’ve got you, I’m here,” John said gently as he held Xander’s back.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, leaning over the side, unsure of whether he was about to throw up or not. Luckily, he didn’t, and moved back to lie back down. “Ugh, sorry, Jay.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I get being sick can be annoying.” He said and kissed Xander’s forehead. “Uh…Zee?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Did we…get engaged last week?”

Xander chuckled. “Oh yeah. You asked me if we could get married, and I said maybe when we were older, and then you declared you didn’t care and that we were engaged.”

“Shit…” John said as the thought settled in. “Zee we-we can’t do this! We can’t be engaged! We can’t!”

“Hey, hey…” he said and grabbed John’s hand. “I’m most definitely sure that you were joking last week, it’s okay, and I’m just joking with you.”

“No, no this is bad. This is really _really_ bad…” John said, the stress obviously getting to him as tears pooled in his eyes.

“John? Are you alright?” Xander asked as he watched John’s actions. He’d expected John to just fall silent, and they’d cuddle until he felt better, but John spoke.

“It’s bad because gay marriage is _illegal._ We are seen as monsters to society, and the fact I know this and I’m thinking of marrying you is bad because we _can’t_ get married, and we _can’t_ be normal no matter what anyone says! And if my parents find out then-then I’m done for!”

“Darling….” Xander said and squeezed his hand. “We don’t have to get married. We don’t even have to be _engaged._ You’re my boyfriend, and I care about you more than anyone on this planet. Your parents? Fuck them. They’re terrible people and they can’t even accept their own son. John, baby, you are _beautiful_ and smart, and you are the kindest person I’ve ever known. I’m lucky you want to be mine,” he said and moved closer to John.

“No, no, stop I was sick and I tried to progress our relationship and _Xander we aren’t going to work!”_ He said, but he was pulled against Xander’s chest. He let himself cry, unloading all his feelings.

“If you want to marry me, then we’ll do it illegally. I’ve had crushes on people before, okay? But none of them have been as special as you are, pastel. I can’t help but admit I’ve seen a future with us together and I mean that. I will happily marry you illegally, John McNamara, and there is no way I’ll regret this.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. I’m overwhelmed and tired and want to be left alone.”

“It’s okay, honey. Talk when you want, okay? I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“I’m not doing good at taking care of you.”

“You’re doing just fine,” Xander said and kissed John’s forehead. “Whatever happens between us, we’ll be alright.”

“You promise?”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS FROM REGULARS, KUDOS FROM EVERYONE ARE APPRECIATED!!! ILY


End file.
